Episode 72
！！ ユーゴvs |romaji = Doragon Seibatsu!! Yūgo Bāsasu Sawatari|type = Anime|airs = September 6, 2015 (Japanese) October 26, 2016|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 71|next = Episode 73|duration = 24 minutes|image = |englishtitle = Turbotainers}}"Slaying the Dragon!! Yūgo vs Sawatari" (ドラゴン ！！ ユーゴvs Doragon Seibatsu!! Yūgo Bāsasu Sawatari), known as "Turbotainers" in the Dub version, is the seventy-two episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya is depressed at the reality that he cannot show the kind of Duel he believes in to the shallow people of City. As he mulls over it, the next Duel between Yūgo and Sawatari begins. Facing off against Sawatari's pride the "Underworld Troupe", Yūgo summons his "Clear Wing" at the very beginning of the Duel. However, Shingo isn't willing to go down without a fight and attempts to destroy it. As Yūya watches the two duel, his deck starts glowing faintly. Featured Duel Yūgo vs. Shingo Sawatari At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shingo Shingo's hand contains "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian", "Abyss Actor - Extra", "Abyss Actor - Big Star", "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" and "Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach. Shingo activates "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Abyss Actor - Extra" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) in his Pendulum Zones. Shingo Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Big Star" (CG Star 7/2500/1800) and "Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie" (CG Star 4/1700/1000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Shingo then activates "Big Star"'s effect by adding "Abyss Script - Opening Ceremony" to his hand and subsequently activates it, thus gaining 500 LP for each Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monster he controls (Shingo: 4000 → 5000 LP) Turn 2: Yūgo Yūgo's hand contains "Speedroid Beigomax", "Speedroid Taketonborg", "Dragon's Bind", "Chasing Wings" and "Synchro Cracker. Yūgo draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice . While he controls no monsters, from his hand he Special Summons "Speedroid Beigomax" (CG Star 3/1200/600), then by controling a WIND monster, he Special Summons by it's own effect "Speedroid Taketonborg" (CG Star 3/600/1200), both in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (CG Star 1/100/100). Yūgo tunes the Level 3 "Speedroid Beigomax", Level 3 "Speedroid Taketonborg" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000). "Clear Wing" attacks "Sassy Rookie". The effect of "Sassy Rookie" prevents its destruction by battle once per turn. (Shingo: 5000 → 4200 LP). Yūgo Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Shingo Shingo draws "Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine". At this time Yūgo targets "Clear Wing" and activates 2 continuous trap cards: "Dragon's Bind" and "Chasing Wings", by negating Shingo's Pendulum Summon of 2500 or less ATK, and risking his monsters being destroyed if battling "Clear Wing". Shingo Normal Summons "Abyss Actor - Pretty Heroine" (CG Star 4/1500/1000). He thought of adding "Abyss Script - Fantasy Magic" to his hand by the effect of "Big Star" to deal with "Clear Wing" and subsequently activates it's monster effect, but Yūgo activates "Clear Wing"'s effect, since a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activated its effect: he can negate that effect and destroy that monster, and then "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn. "Big Star" is destroyed ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 5000/2000). Shingo activates "Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach" and ends his turn ("Clear Wing": 5000 → 2500/2000). Turn 4: Yūgo Yūgo draws "High Speed Re-Level". "Clear Wing" attacks "Pretty Heroine". Shingo activates the effect of "Escape Stage Coach", which prevents "Pretty Heroine" being destroyed by battle and opponent's card effects, once per turn (Shingo: 4200 → 3200 LP). By receiving battle damage, Shingo activates the effect of "Pretty Heroine", which makes "Clear Wing" lose ATK equal to that damage ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 1500/2000). And at this point the condition for "Dragon's Bind" is 1500 ATK or less. Turn 5: Shingo Shingo draws. He Pendulum Summons from his Extra Deck "Abyss Actor - Big Star" (CG Star 7/2500/1800). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Funky Comedian" that adds "Big Star" from his field to his Extra Deck, face-up, and increases the ATK of "Sassy Rookie" by the ATK of the added monster, until the end of this turn ("Sassy Rookie": 1700 → 4200/1000). "Sassy Rookie" attacks "Clear Wing", "Chasing Wings" prevents it's destruction by battle (Yūgo: 4000 → 1300 LP). Also Shingo activates the effect of "Pretty Heroine" ("Clear Wing": 1300 → 0/2000). "Pretty Heroine" attacks "Clear Wing". Yūgo finds and activates the Action Card, "Miracle", negating his monster's destruction and halving the battle damage (Yūgo: 1300 → 550 LP). Turn 6: Yūgo Yūgo draws "Speedroid Double Yoyo" and subsequently Normal Summons it (CG Star 4/1400/1400). As it was Normal Summoned, Yūgo activates its effect, which lets him Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Red-Eyed Dice". Yūgo then tunes the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 4 "Double Yoyo" to Synchro Summon "High-Speedroid Machago Ita" (CG Star 5/2000/1000) in Attack Position. He then Releases "Machago Ita" to give all monsters on the field the effect that when the Level of a monster(s) on the field would change, increase the number of that change by 1. He banishes "Machago Ita" to activate "High Speed Re-Level", which makes the level of all monsters on the field become the level of the banished monster, and via the effect of "Machago Ita", their Level is incresed by 1. At this moment Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate the effect of "Sassy Rookie" and "Pretty Heroine", and destroy them, also adding ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK ("Clear Wing": 0 → 3200/2000). "Clear Wing" attacks directly (Shingo: 3200 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūgo Shingo Sawatari Yūya Sakaki Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2